Caso en Pueblo Tilo
by Murray71
Summary: Ciro, un entrenador de categoría especial, se encuentra con un trágico suceso en el mundo de Trínide (Región de mi propia cosecha). Una pequeña historia basada en mi punto de vista del mundo Pokémon. Un punto de vista menos infantil, basado en las descripciones de la Pokédex. Por favor, dadle una oportunidad.


Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Algunos de los personajes, lugares y los propios pokémon pertenecen a Pokémon Company.

Y ahora sí. La historia ;-)

CASO EN PUEBLO TILO

Ciro se incorporó de golpe, con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca, esperando sentir en su espalda los colmillos de la bestia… solo para descubrir que en realidad se trataba de otra de las pesadillas que lo acechaban últimamente.

No se encontraba en medio del bosque, a punto de ser devorado sino descansando en la habitación de un centro pokémon, entre sábanas húmedas y arrugadas por sus sueños.

Era noche cerrada en Pueblo Tilo y el silencio de la madrugada cubría el pueblo como un manto. Suspiró. Solo había sido otra horrible pesadilla.

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro y la recogió húmeda de sudor frío. Una de las piernas aun temblaba ligeramente, agotada por el soñado esfuerzo de avanzar a través de un suelo pegajoso y áspero. Con los agudos chillidos de muerte a sus espaldas. Sintió un escalofrío. Esos sueños eran tan vívidos…

Sueños.

Solo eran sueños, se repitió a si mismo disgustado. Parecía un crío. A su edad seguía asustándose con las pesadillas como si tuviera once años. Trató de respirar profundamente masajeándose el puente de la nariz, disgustado. Debía descansar porque al día siguiente tenía un largo viaje a pie por delante. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y suspiró frustrado. El problema era que aún sentía la adrenalina en sus venas, como si hubiera corrido de verdad. Debía relajarse, o no pegaría ojo en lo que quedaba de noche.

Dos ojos rojos y brillantes lo observaban atentos desde la pared.

\- Hola compañero. Solo era una pesadilla, no te preocupes. Anda ven conmigo - dijo golpeando la cama con la palma de la mano.

Él mismo no pudo ver su propio gesto debido a la oscuridad completa de la habitación, pero su pokémon veía perfectamente en ella. En seguida saltó hacia su entrenador sin hacer ningún ruido y caminó a cuatro patas sobre la colcha arrugada. Ronroneó suavemente y lamió la mano de Ciro con delicadeza. Su pokémon lo miraba con intensidad, preocupado. Sus rojas pupilas tenían una cualidad hipnótica.

\- No pasa nada Umbreon, estoy bien - le dijo rascándole la cabeza entre las orejas. Sintió como el pokémon abría la boca y se estiraba disfrutando de las caricias. Ciro tanteó su cuerpo y lo abrazó a tientas.

\- ¡Oye como pesas! Hacía mucho que no te cogía. Creo que has engordado Umbreon.

El pokémon, por toda respuesta le mordió el brazo, juguetón.

Ciro disfrutó un rato acariciando la suave piel de su pokémon. Era como terciopelo. Un pelaje tan minúsculo que no se apreciaba a simple vista. Mucho menos en la oscuridad.

Todo el sueño que tenía se había esfumado. Se había desvelado. Suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿Quizás un vaso de leche caliente me ayude a reconciliar el sueño?

Umbreon siguió frotándose contra el pecho de su entrenador mientras enroscaba la cola en su brazo y apoyaba las patas en sus piernas. Le estaba dando mimos porque había escuchado sus gemidos. Estaba seguro. Umbreon era un pokémon nocturno, por eso lo solía sacar de la poke ball por la noche, para que paseara y estirara las piernas. Y por eso mismo estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas.

\- Vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería Umbreon. Seguro que te apetece dar una vuelta.

El pokémon ronroneó por toda respuesta y bajó ágilmente de la cama.

Ciro se vistió a tientas para no molestar a Umbreon. La luz eléctrica lo deslumbraría seguro. Cogió su pantalón, camiseta, chaleco y cinturón de poke ball, y se los fue colocando lentamente bajo la mirada del pokémon.

\- Y luego puede que salgamos a dar un paseo ¿Qué te parece? - le susurró.

Umbreon estuvo encantado con la idea, lo que demostró alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, y dando pequeños saltos alrededor de Ciro. Sus ojos danzaban en la oscuridad como los rescoldos de una hoguera.

Ciro se metió la tarjeta de la habitación en el bolsillo y ambos salieron al pasillo de luces tenues. Caminando con cuidado de no molestar llegaron hasta las escaleras. En la sala común, en la planta baja, se oían voces. Pokémon y entrenador se pararon al unísono y se miraron extrañados. Eran las tres de la mañana, en un pequeño pueblo de montaña ¿Quién estaba despierto a aquellas horas? Bajó extrañado con su pokémon pisándole los talones y un grito ahogado hizo que acelerara aun más el paso.

La sala común del centro pokémon era pequeña pero acogedora. Junto a la puerta deslizante de cristal que daba a la calle habían instalado tres mesitas de madera sobre un entarimado también de madera, desde el que se podía contemplar la calle principal a través de un gran ventanal. Era un lugar ideal para tomar los productos comprados en la barra de bar/tienda que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la sala. El otro extremo de la sala lo ocupaban las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, el de las habitaciones. Y justo frente a la puerta se encontraba el mostrador con la máquina de recuperación de los pokémon.

A esa hora lo normal hubiera sido que la sala estuviera vacía, a excepción de la enfermera1. Sin embargo Ciro se encontró al bajar a dos mujeres sentadas en una de las mesas y un hombre de pie algo apartado que hablaba con la enfermera del turno de noche. El hombre estaba uniformado con el traje de la policía regional y llevaba poke ball al cinto. La enfermera, una mujer menuda vestida de blanco, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se tapaba la boca abierta con ambas manos, mientras miraba de reojo hacia las mujeres que no parecían prestar la mas mínima atención. Una de ellas, la mayor, no apartaba la mirada del teléfono móvil. Parecía nerviosa y contrariada. La otra en cambio, muy joven parecía aturdida, y temblaba. Tenía la mirada perdida y las mejillas brillaban bajo la luz blanca de la sala. Había estado llorando. Una manta térmica cubría sus hombros. La expresión de todos los presentes era grave.

El agente le susurró algo a la enfermera que Ciro no llegó a escuchar y se sentó frente a la mujer mas joven, sacando un bloc de notas. La enfermera fue a la barra de la cafetería a preparar algo.

Ciro no quería molestar. Se deslizó pegado a la pared hasta la barra de la cafetería, tratando de no llamar la atención. Se sentó en un taburete y esperó en silencio mientras la enfermera, al otro lado de la barra, se afanaba preparando un par de tazas y calentando agua mientras murmuraba para sí. Umbreon, que medía mas de medio metro, caminó con soltura a su lado y se tumbó junto a él. Hasta Ciro llegó el aroma del té procedente de una caja metálica bajo la barra. Con manos expertas, la enfermera preparó las infusiones y dio un respingo al ver a Ciro sentado a la barra.

\- Uy que susto, por favor ¡No ha hecho ningún ruido! ¿¡ pero cielo es que pretendes matarme!? Dame un segundo y ahora estoy contigo.

La enfermera llevó las tazas humeantes a la mesa y se retiró en seguida.

-¿Dígame que desea? - le preguntó secándose las manos en un trapo.

\- Solo quería un vaso de leche por favor.

\- Un vaso de leche, por supuesto cielo. Me la traen de Johto, de la mejor calidad ya verás. Pero, no te he oído entrar, así que debes estar alojado aquí ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? Si puede saberse claro - preguntó la mujer con aire despreocupado.

\- No podía dormir - respondió secamente Ciro, sin querer entrar en detalles. La enfermera no lo escuchó y continuó con su monólogo.

\- No te vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido - dijo bajando la voz y cambiando el tono repentinamente aprovechando que sacaba una botella de cristal - ¡Hay tres muertos en el camping de la sierra!

\- ¿Cómo? - Ciro no pudo evitar alzar la voz ante la noticia.

La mujer, satisfecha por haber captado la atención del moreno, asintió vigorosamente mientras servía la leche en un vaso de cristal.

\- Tres muertos, así es. Es horrible ¿verdad?

Su tono morboso no expresaba horror en lo más mínimo y Ciro se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chismosa profesional. Torció los labios, asqueado, gesto que la mujer no vio al estar buscando azucarillos.

\- ¿Te caliento el vaso encanto?

\- Si… por favor.

\- La jovencita de ahí detrás fue la que lo descubrió todo. Parece que era la novia de uno de los muertos. ¡Que horror! ¿cómo ha podido pasar algo así?, ¿aquí? Este es un pueblo muy tranquilo ¿sabes?

Ciro había dejado de escuchar a la mujer. Su atención se había desviado a la conversación que mantenían el policía y la joven. El agente trataba de hablar en voz baja, pero estaban solos en la sala y el resto del pueblo dormía, así que algunas frases sueltas conseguían llegar a sus oídos a través del parloteo susurrante de la enfermera.

\- … y entonces fue cuando escuchó esa risa siniestra? - preguntaba el agente.

\- Si - sollozó la joven - salí de la tienda y… y … lo… encontré caído en el suelo, y… temblaba, temblaba mucho. No paraba de temblar. Estaba pálido y frío y… y… Grité, pero no vino nadie. Corrí a la tienda de Cathy y estaban igual… los dos, temblaban… y estaban fríos y blancos…

La joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- … Yo le dije a Marga que no era buena idea, que un camping da mucho trabajo y poco dinero y a su edad… - la enfermera seguía con su soliloquio y le impidió a Ciro escuchar las siguientes frases, pero ya había oído lo suficiente. Puso unas monedas en la barra con una palmada y se dirigió hacia el agente de policía, seguido de su pokémon.

\- Gracias por todo señorita. Marga ¿puedo tomarte declaración a ti ahora?

\- ¿Otra vez Tom?, no se que quieres que te cuente, de verdad. Ya se lo he contado todo a tus compañeros.

\- Ya lo sé Marga, y lo… lo siento… de veras, pero por favor. Debo anotarlo todo para preparar el informe… Me lo ha ordenado el inspector. Además cualquier detalle nuevo que puedas recordar podría ser de utilidad.

La mujer dejó el teléfono en la mesa y suspiró. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y los labios, y canas en las sienes, pero seguía siendo una mujer muy enérgica.

\- Perdóname Tom. Es que estoy cansada. Y esto ha sido tan… - la mujer tembló involuntariamente y su mirada se perdió en la sala, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. El agente pasó una página de su cuaderno y se dispuso a escribir. Ciro por su parte decidió no interrumpir, esperando a captar mas detalles antes de presentarse. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que esperaba a unos pasos de la mesa. La enfermera seguía parloteando en la barra, al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que nadie le escuchara.

\- Yo escuché los gritos de esta joven. Estaba en la oficina, repasando unas facturas… Era tarde, no recuerdo la hora. Creo que me había quedado dormida encima de la mesa y… bueno. Oí los gritos y fui a ver que pasaba. Supuse que sería algún pokémon salvaje, buscando comida o algo así, por lo que me entretuve buscando un poke muñeco. Llegué corriendo al área tres. Es una zona pequeña y apartada. Tardé… no sé… ¿cinco minutos, seis? No lo sé, no puedo precisarlo más Tom, lo siento. Y entonces vi… vi… a su… su - suspiró - Vi su cuerpo. Temblaba mucho, parecía… no sé que parecía. Tom aquello no era normal.

La joven a su lado sollozó aun más. Estaba hablando de su pareja probablemente.

\- En la tienda estaba la otra pareja; igual. Tom, tendrías que haberlos visto. No dejaban de temblar y estaban tan pálidos.

Ciro vio como la joven temblaba bajo la manta térmica y decidió que aquel era el momento. El agente no debería estar interrogando a los testigos de esa forma. No debía de tener mucha experiencia en situaciones como aquella, así que probablemente estuviera nervioso. Debía entrarle con cuidado porque también era probable que no quisiera demostrar lo nervioso e inexperto que era.

\- Disculpe que le interrumpa agente, buenas noches.

El joven policía se sobresaltó hasta dar casi un bote. Se giró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Oiga amigo estoy ocupado ahora mismo.

\- Precisamente. Perdone mi intromisión, pero creo que acaban de sufrir un grave incidente y, quizás, pudiera resultar de ayuda.

\- ¿Ah sí, acaso sabe lo que ha pasado? Y cómo va a saberlo si no estaba allí ¿Sabe quién lo ha hecho?

Ciro ignoró el tono escéptico del agente.

\- Perdón. No me he presentado. Me llamo Ciro y soy entrenador pokémon... categoría especial. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta - Ciro rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y le tendió al hombre la identificación mientras Umbreon emitía un pequeño gruñido de confirmación tras él. Mientras el agente leía atentamente la tarjeta, Ciro se acuclilló frente a su pokémon. Al ponerse de rodillas, sus miradas se encontraban a la misma altura. Sus ojos rojos, profundos como lagos de sangre, siempre lo habían encandilado.

\- Al final vamos a tener trabajo esta noche compañero. Necesito que me ayudes. Tenemos un caso.

Umbreon gruñó asintiendo y ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía feliz. Sentía la luna en el cielo llamándole. Era un pokémon de tipo siniestro, un depredador de la noche.

\- Umbreon, debemos ayudar a esta gente a averiguar que ha pasado.

El pokémon lo miró fijamente, muy serio, y asintió.

\- ¡Un entrenador de categoría especial! - murmuró Tom al fin asombrado - Y trabaja para la Federación Pokémon Internacional - Su tono había perdido de golpe toda la hostilidad - ¡Madre mía que suerte! - exclamó mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Ciro sonrió.

\- Tengo una teoría sobre lo que puede haber ocurrido, pero necesitaría algo mas de información.

\- Por supuesto. Pero creo que debería ir a ver al inspector. Aún se encuentra en el camping. Yo debo custodiar a la testigo así que…. Marga, ¿podrías llevar al señor…?

\- Ciro

\- Ciro, claro. ¿Al señor Ciro hasta el inspector?

La mujer miró detenidamente al desconocido que acaba de presentarse por las buenas en la peor noche de su vida.

\- Esta bien. De todas maneras tenía que volver para ver como esta todo.

\- Gracias Marga. Es mejor que vayáis cuanto antes, si el señor Ciro esta listo claro.

El aire olía a savia, a la savia dulce y pegajosa de los pinares que rodeaban el pueblo. La calle estaba levemente iluminada pero una miríada de puntitos brillantes iluminaban el firmamento, centelleando cada uno con un ritmo propio. Era un cielo majestuoso. O eso le pareció a Umbreon porque en cuanto salió, los anillos dorados de su piel comenzaron a brillar intensamente, feliz al caminar bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna en él. Marga dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¿Es bonito verdad? - dijo Ciro.

\- ¡Que susto! Por un momento pensé que se nos echaba un coche encima.

\- Umbreon esta iluminando sus centros de poder. Es un pokémon nocturno. Es su manera de decirnos que esta feliz de poder salir - explicó Ciro acariciándolo.

\- Pues hoy hay luna llena - replicó Marga sin apartar la mirada el pokémon.

\- Por eso brilla con esa intensidad. Hace una noche estupenda. Fresca y agradable.

Ciro se dio cuenta entonces de que para la mujer no debía de ser una buena noche. Se mordió el labio arrepentido mientras Marga agachaba la cabeza.

\- Él por lo menos puede disfrutarla.

Ciro siguió a Marga a lo largo de la calle principal. Pasadas dos manzanas giraron a la derecha y continuaron ascendiendo por una calle zigzagueante, dejando atrás viviendas oscuras y silenciosas, hasta llegar al final del pueblo. Al lado de la última casa se abría un camino de tierra con un gran letrero semicircular débilmente iluminado en el que se leía: Camping "Semilla de Bulbasaur" en vivos colores. Al fondo, entre los árboles, destacaba la luz giratoria de un vehículo policial.

\- Ya casi hemos llegado - susurró la mujer.

El suelo, cubierto de arenilla suelta en varias zonas, crujió bajo los pasos de la pareja, mientras Umbreon, entusiasmado, correteaba entre los árboles a su alrededor, fundiéndose con la noche, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre las sombras. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar fugaces destellos de gozo.

En la entrada del camping había aparcados dos vehículos, cuyas luces azules daban vueltas sin parar tiñendo la noche de azul añil. Una sencilla valla metálica marcaba los límites del recinto, y en la puerta un agente de aspecto somnoliento montaba guardia. El hombre al verlos llegar se puso firme y saludó a Marga con mucho cariño. Luego se giró hacia Ciro.

\- ¿Usted es Ciro?

\- Así es.

\- Nos han informado de que venía. El inspector le espera. Personalmente le agradezco que nos ayude, así que… eh. El inspector… esto - el hombre se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas… - bueno, no se lo tenga en cuenta. Y… eh… ¿ese pokémon es suyo?

\- Si - Umbreon había aparecido a su lado de repente, como si nunca se hubiera separado, aunque su presencia puso algo nervioso al agente. Ciro sonrió.

\- Viene conmigo.

\- Vale… siga el camino principal y tome el primer desvío a la derecha por favor. No tiene pérdida. Es en la hondonada. La zona tres. Marga, ¿quieres tomar algo caliente mientras? No hace falta que vuelvas allí.

\- Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar el lugar Marga, gracias.

La mujer asintió entonces, aliviada, y se dirigió al edificio principal. El agente saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al entrenador y Ciro echó a andar por el camping. Estaba ubicado en un bonito lugar. En la falda de la montaña, rodeado de pinares y con el pueblo a sus pies. Las distintas zonas de acampada estaban preparadas sobre terrazas artificiales en las que habían aplanado el suelo, y plantado césped. El ruido de los pokémon salvajes nocturnos era claramente audible en la lejanía. Pero allí en el recinto solo se cruzaron con un Oddish que deambulaba por el camino a la luz de las estrellas, murmurando alegremente su nombre una y otra vez2.

Tal y como el agente le había indicado, no tenía perdida. Ciro y su pokémon rodearon una gran explanada de césped, llena de tiendas donde la noticia comenzaba a extenderse. Pequeños grupos de personas cuchicheaban con los pijamas puestos, mientras los curiosos iban y venían del lugar. O lo intentaban, ya que la policía había acordonado la zona. Un par de agentes custodiaban el acceso al área tres de acampada. Habían colocado una valla portátil en medio del camino, cerrándolo y miraban con aire amenazador a los curiosos que iban acercándose conforme se enteraban de lo sucedido. Un growlithe a su lado ayudaba a los agentes, expulsando pequeñas llamas por la boca cuando algún campista se acercaba demasiado.

\- Buenas noches agentes - saludó Ciro al acercarse.

\- Usted es el entrenador - respondió uno de ellos mirando a Umbreon - Pase. El inspector le espera.

Ciro dejó atrás la zona bien iluminada y se internó por un caminito de piedra y losetas. El bosque a su alrededor se volvió mas agreste, con ramas espesas y pinos frondosos, altos como grandes casas que entretejían un espesa urdimbre de follaje. La zona tres de acampada se internaba en el área de bosque mas salvaje, ladera de la montaña arriba. La habían dejado así para dar mayor encanto a aquel rincón. De fondo se oía el rumor de una caída de agua en algún lugar cercano. Dos minutos mas tarde desembocó en un pequeño claro junto a una pared de roca que era presa de una febril actividad. Agentes uniformados vigilaban el perímetro y rastreaban los alrededores con linternas mientras los técnicos analizaban los cuerpos y buscaban pruebas en las tiendas de acampada y la zona adyacente. Había tres cuerpos tendidos en medio del claro, cubiertos por mantas térmicas. A cargo de todo aquello se encontraba un hombre bajo y regordete de prominente bigote que hablaba en aquel momento con uno de los técnicos. A su lado se mantenía firme un gran ejemplar de herdier. El pokémon era casi tan alto como bajo era el hombre, así que prácticamente tenían el mismo tamaño. El técnico asintió y se alejó mientras el pokémon se giraba para inspeccionar a Ciro. Después bufó moviendo los pelillos de su bigote. Umbreon gruñó.

El inspector se giró hacia Ciro y lo miró de arriba abajo sin dejar traslucir expresión alguna. Después se rascó la cabeza y movió sus prominentes bigotes.

\- ¿Sabe?, me gusta pensar que puedo calar a las personas con un simple vistazo. Me han dicho que es un entrenador extraordinario. Pero me pregunto como un entrenador pokémon va a poder ayudarme con el caso.

\- Vaya, va directo al grano ¿eh?

\- Hijo, aquí han muerto tres personas esta noche. De una forma terrible por añadidura. Mi deber es encontrar al culpable y llevarlo ante la justicia, y el rastro se enfría mientras hablamos.

\- Comprendo. Vengo a ayudar. Me llamo Ciro - dijo tendiéndole la mano. El policía se la estrechó brevemente.

\- Bernard. En realidad me conformo con que no estorbe - dijo lanzando una fiera mirada. Ciro se la mantuvo, y el cruce de miradas se alargó unos segundos. Entonces el inspector bajó la vista hacia los cadáveres sin decir nada.

Ciro supuso que aquello era una especie de aceptación.

\- ¿Podría compartir conmigo lo que ha podido sacar en claro?

\- Poca cosa - bufó molesto - Los cuerpos están blancos como la cera de un combee, y fríos. No presentan heridas superficiales…

\- ¿Alguien ha visto algo?

\- Solo una testigo, la pareja de una de las víctimas. Si no me equivoco la ha conocido ya. Tom me ha dicho que vio a la joven en el centro pokémon.

El inspector parecía reacio a colaborar, pero Ciro esperó pacientemente, mirándolo sin pestañear. Quería confirmar el dato clave.

\- Los cuerpos temblaban como un flan cuando Marga, la dueña del lugar los encontró. Los tres. La pareja en su tienda y el otro joven ahí tirado. Pálidos, fríos y con una tiritona de tres pares de narices, como si el mismísimo Articuno estuviera batiendo sus alas en el bosque. No hay nada mas, ni rastros, ni pisadas, ni restos de ninguna clase. El técnico del laboratorio me ha dicho que no hay nada de nada. Todo esta limpio.

Ciro asintió en silencio mientras el herdier del inspector lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Podría ver los cuerpos?

El hombre lo miró de forma extraña, como si fuera un _voyeur_ morboso. Parecía un viejo gruñón y malhumorado así que por un momento se lo imaginó con pijama y gorro de dormir, calzando unas pantuflas y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que trató de disimular llevándose una mano al rostro.

\- No se preocupe, le voy a ayudar. De vez en cuando doy seminarios en academias de policía. Tengo experiencia en estos asuntos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de seminarios?

\- Seminarios sobre crímenes y pokémon.

El inspector lo estudió entrecerrando los ojos, calibrando si le tomaba el pelo o lo decía en serio.

-Estoy convencido de que este crimen ha sido cometido por un pokémon llamado Haunter. No se si lo ha visto alguna vez. Es una pokémon gaseoso, de tipo fantasma, púrpura, con ojos y boca muy grandes, y una lengua más grande aún.

El inspector negó con la cabeza sin dejar de escrutarlo.

\- Aquí no tenemos pokémon fantasmas, nunca se ha visto ninguno.

\- Comprendo. Entonces puede estar viajando por algún motivo, o… ser de algún entrenador… en cuyo caso esto podría convertirse en un asesinato.

El inspector Bernard bufó al darse cuenta de que el asunto se complicaba conforme pasaban los minutos. Detestaba que lo levantaran de la cama, y mas aun por un caso grave. Un triple asesinato en Pueblo Tilo sería una noticia horrible.

\- Oh, por la cola de Mew - maldijo Bernard.

\- De momento lo del asesinato es solo una teoría, aunque estoy casi seguro de que el crimen lo ha cometido un haunter. Verá, haunter es un pokémon nocturno, pero no suele atacar a humanos, no mientras tenga otra fuente de alimento mas asequible. Debemos encontrar al pokémon para empezar a atar cabos.

\- Entonces ese pokémon, Haunter, ¿ha atacado a los campistas para robarles su comida? ¿Es eso?

\- No exactamente. Ellos eran su comida. Se alimenta del espíritu vital, la energía, o el alma de las personas, como quiera llamarlo - dijo Ciro distraídamente mientras examinaba los cuerpos tendidos frente a ellos - ¿le importa que eche un vistazo entonces?

\- Haga lo que quiera - gruñó Bernard. La idea de que un pokémon pudiera comerse el alma hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Herdier lo sintió y se acercó a su entrenador, quien acarició su cabeza distraído mientras observaba como Ciro iba destapando brevemente los cadáveres y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La imagen de los cadáveres no produjo la mas mínima impresión en Ciro. No era su primer rodeo. Los cuerpos estaban pálidos y fríos al tacto, mucho mas de lo que deberían con tan pocas horas. Los huesos eran claramente visibles bajo la piel que se había vuelto quebradiza y la cara estaba contraída, como si les hubieran metido un aspirador en la boca.

\- Consunción - murmuró.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Consumidos. Los cuerpos están consumidos. Pasa a veces. Haunter tenía mucha hambre. En fin - dijo levantándose y mirando a su oscuro pokémon.

\- Ese haunter sigue por ahí. Debo encontrarlo antes de que haya más víctimas.

\- Eso puede dejárselo a mis hombres, no…

\- Inspector, con el debido respeto - le interrumpió Ciro firmemente - Tanto si es un haunter salvaje, como si se trata de un entrenador, debo ir yo a por él. Este pokémon es peligroso, parece ser de un nivel alto y no quiero ofenderle, pero sospecho que sus pokémon no están bien entrenados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? - dijo Bernard envarándose y alzando la voz frente a Ciro.

\- Es normal. Pueblo Tilo no tiene gimnasio pokémon. En Trínide ni siquiera se celebran desafíos pokémon, por lo que es normal que no haya entrenadores fuertes. Debe comprender que si nos enfrentamos a un entrenador experimentado, usted y sus hombres podrían verse en un aprieto. No queremos que haya más víctimas ¿verdad?

Alrededor de los dos hombres se había hecho un silencio incómodo. Agentes de policía y técnicos miraban a Bernard y al desconocido de forma alternativa. Nadie le llevaba la contraria a Bernard en pueblo Tilo, pero aquel extraño parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Herdier por su parte plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y lanzó un ladrido, como si quisiera refutar la opinión de que no era un pokémon fuerte y experimentado.

\- Bueno, eso podemos comprobarlo - dijo uno de los agentes que había cerca, un tipo grande y musculoso, caminando con confianza y sacando una poke ball de su cinturón- Le voy a enseñar que en Pueblo Tilo sí hay buenos entrenadores.

Ciro se giró hacia el agente que acababa de entrar en escena y lo miró escéptico.

\- El tiempo corre y ¿pretende combatir conmigo?

-Ha insultado el honor de los ciudadanos de Pueblo Tilo y no lo puedo dejar pasar. Señor si me da su permiso le enseñaré a este extranjero que estamos más que preparados para defendernos.

Bernard alzó la cabeza hacia su agente y miró su reloj. Después frunció el ceño y miró a Ciro.

\- Sandro estoy convencido de que el señor Ciro estará encantado de combatir contra ti. Cuando acabemos con este asunto.

\- Nunca digo que no a un combate pokémon - susurró Ciro mirando al agente al que habían llamado Sandro. Los anillos del cuerpo de Umbreon emitieron un leve resplandor dorado, como si aceptara el desafío propuesto.

\- Ciro, usted acompañará a mis hombres si ese es su deseo. Pero de esto debe encargarse el cuerpo de policía de Pueblo Tilo.

Ciro se dio cuenta de que no le iban a dejar otra opción. Y en el fondo lo entendía. Aunque eso le supondría mas trabajo, porque debería cuidar de ellos. Suspiró.

\- Esta bien. Bernard, dígame ¿Existe algún edificio abandonado, ruinas, o algo así por la zona?

\- No hay nada de eso en pueblo Tilo. Nos gusta cuidar el aspecto de nuestro pueblo.

\- Pero hay unas cuevas monte arriba señor Ciro - intervino uno de los técnicos de repente - es el lugar mas oscuro y tétrico de la comarca. En lo mas profundo del bosque. Ni siquiera los Ranger3 se internan allí.

\- Allí podría estar - le respondió Ciro, agradecido por fin por algo de amabilidad. El hombre por su parte sonrió satisfecho.

El inspector frunció el ceño mirándolos, pero no dijo nada.

\- Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo. Parece el lugar mas probable en el que encontrarlo. ¿Inspector?

\- Esta bien. Sandro, te quedas a cargo de esto.

Ciro, el inspector y otros dos agentes salieron del pueblo en dirección norte veinte minutos mas tarde. Para entonces prácticamente todos los campistas se habían enterado del triste hecho y pululaban de tienda en tienda comentando sus distintas teorías. Pero el creciente barullo quedó atrás en cuanto salieron del recinto del camping. El pueblo seguía durmiendo.

Caminaron por pequeñas callejuelas hasta llegar a la ruta que ascendía la montaña en dirección a Bosque Espeso. El principio de la ruta de montaña estaba señalizado mediante una gruesa línea roja pintada en el suelo y un gran cartel colocado a un lado que anunciaba el final de pueblo Tilo y el comienzo del área salvaje. También advertía sobre la presencia de pokémon salvajes a partir de aquel punto, y recomendaba encarecidamente no salir del camino si no se llevaban pokémon propios.

La ruta norte estaba bordeada por una densa arboleda que se espesaba en cuanto se dejaban atrás las últimas casas. Las ramas de los altos árboles se engarzaban en las alturas, formando un dosel que impedía ver las estrellas. Los dos agentes llevaban linternas de luces blancas, y Umbreon iba alumbrando el camino con una cálida luz dorada pero la densa oscuridad parecía tragarse la luz mas allá de la linde del camino. Ciro confiaba ciegamente en Umbreon para guiarse. No dejaría que tropezara con nada o se saliera del camino.

Caminaron aproximadamente medio kilómetro, siempre subiendo por un camino zigzagueante, que pronto dejó atrás las luces del pueblo. El monte donde se asentaba Pueblo Tilo no era demasiado alto, pero que si tenía laderas escarpadas y profundas hondonadas. Por lo que pronto tuvieron la sensación de encontrarse lejos de la civilización, en medio de la montaña. Esto, unido a los gritos de los pokémon nocturnos, invisibles en la oscuridad, comenzó a poner nerviosos a los agentes. Uno de los policías, el que iba delante alumbrando el camino, llevaba un revólver a pesar de que Ciro le había advertido, amablemente, antes de partir que los pokémon fantasma eran inmunes a las armas humanas. Bernard y el otro agente se aferraban a sus poke ball, sin embargo los pokémon que Ciro había podido ver no estaban bien entrenados y el entrenador sospechaba que no estarían a la altura de las circunstancias.

El silencio comenzó a ser opresivo y los policías empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Los haces de sus linternas iban constantemente de un lado a otro, siguiendo el más mínimo ruido y uno de ellos lanzó un grito ahogado cuando un dustox apareció de repente y pasó volando sobre ellos, atraído por la luz de las linternas. Bernard gruñó, molesto por la imagen que sus agentes estaban dando, pero Ciro no los culpó. Buscaban a un pokémon que había matado a tres personas en una noche oscura en medio del monte.

\- Señor Ciro, un compañero me ha dicho que es usted un entrenador de categoría especial, y lo decía con mucho respeto, pero lo cierto es que no conozco ese título. ¿Es alguna clase de campeón de liga pokémon o algo así?

Ciro sonrió. Desde luego, en Trínide no "estaban a la última" que digamos.

\- En realidad es un título honorífico concedido por la Federación Internacional Pokémon ¿Han oído hablar del proyecto Pokédex?

\- Es el proyecto de enciclopedia pokémon ¿verdad? Lo vi en un reportaje.

\- Eso es. Es un proyecto de ámbito internacional, subvencionado por la Federación, que pretende recopilar y ampliar toda la información que conocemos sobre los pokémon y hacerla accesible a todos los entrenadores del mundo. Es un proyecto que nació hace ya varios años y en el que participan grandes investigadores pokémon de todo el mundo. Su fundador es el profesor Samuel Oak, de Kanto.

\- ¿Entonces es usted un investigador pokémon?

\- No, no, ojalá - rio Ciro llevándose una mano a la nuca - Yo solo soy un entrenador que trabaja para la Federación recopilando datos de campo para el proyecto pokédex. A los entrenadores, que como yo, trabajamos para el proyecto pokédex nos confirieron la categoría honorífica de entrenador especial. Simplemente.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Solo es eso? - preguntó el agente del revólver. Parecía decepcionado.

\- Brian - empezó con tono cansado Bernard, participando por primera vez en la conversación - Los entrenadores que trabajan para la Federación son entrenadores excepcionales. Todos ellos son campeones de liga de alguna de las regiones federadas. No cogen a botarates como tú.

El otro agente, de nombre Maite, asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza a las palabras de su jefe y añadió:

\- Además todos los entrenadores del proyecto pokédex han capturado, al menos, trescientas especies distintas de pokémon. Eso he leído.

-¿Entonces, cuantos pokémon tiene?

\- Alguno más de trescientos.

\- ¡Que suerte tenemos de contar con su ayuda señor Ciro! - exclamó Maite entusiasmada - Entonces sus pokémon deben ser fortísimos. Yo solo tengo a mi Ampy - dijo llevándose la mano a la poke ball - Pero nos queremos mucho.

\- Si, que suerte… - murmuró Bernard en voz baja.

Umbreon se detuvo de repente en medio del camino y se giró hacia los árboles, mientras alzaba las orejas, y después miró a Ciro con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión seria. Ciro asintió.

\- ¿Estamos cerca de las cuevas?

\- De hecho - respondió el agente del revólver - la senda empieza a la vuelta del próximo recodo. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

\- Mi pokémon lo ha intuido.

\- ¿Su pokémon? - Brian miró a Umbreon durante unos instantes, sin ver nada especial en él.

\- Umbreon es un cazador nocturno - explicó - Haría bien en fiarse de él. Deberíamos permanecer atentos a partir de ahora.

Al borde del camino nacía una enmarañada senda, tan oscura como una cueva. La tierra se abría en aquel punto como si alguien hubiera clavado un cuchillo gigante, y en la hendidura resultante hubieran supurado zarzas, líquenes y largas enredaderas. Grandes rocas salían de la tierra como huesos rotos. Puede que antaño hubiera existido una senda, pero estaba tan descuidada que las piedras habían saltado y en vez de pavimentar, se habían convertido en obstáculos. Árboles achaparrados y nudosos crecían a la sombra de los altos, y ahogados por ellos extendían ramas y raíces muertas indistintamente de un lado a otro. Hilos de telas de pokémon bicho colgaban por doquier, como sudarios. El aspecto en conjunto era siniestro y antiguo. Los agentes dudaron unos momentos antes de adentrarse, y fue Bernard el primero en entrar dando un bufido. Umbreon se adentró de un salto en la espesura y desapareció en un instante cuando apagó sus anillos.

\- ¿Adonde ha ido?

\- Ha ido a familiarizarse con el terreno - respondió Ciro despreocupado - Pero ¡ahora voy a necesitar sus linternas!

Brian desenfundó el revólver y apuntó a la oscuridad.

\- Nunca me ha gustado esta zona del bosque.

Maite por su parte cogió la poke ball de su cinturón y dejó salir a su pokémon. Un pequeño aipom que en seguida trepó por su cuerpo hasta colocarse en su hombro.

\- Vamos Ampy, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Maite y su pokémon siguieron a Bernard. Brian echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y escupió en el suelo, como si quisiera alejar a los malos espíritus. Luego murmuró otra vez y siguió a sus compañeros. Ciro miró al suelo con asco mal contenido y dio una zancada para esquivar el salivazo. Después se adentró en la oscuridad para no perder de vista las luces.

En aquella zona, la más oscura del bosque, predominaban los pokémon tipo bicho. Sus telas colgaban por doquier de las ramas. Hilos que se unían formando auténticas redes entre las ramas, o que colgaban flácidas. Pudo distinguir por un momento el brillo de la mirada de un kakuna en el hueco de un árbol.

Costaba trabajo avanzar por aquel camino y el ambiente era oscuro y siniestro. La conversación se acabó sin mas, y fue sustituida por un silencio espeso como la oscuridad que los rodeaba. El único que parecía no verse afectado por aquella atmósfera era el aipom de Maite. Era un pokémon joven y juguetón que estaba más pendiente de jugar con la gorra de su entrenadora que de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y encima el bosque le resultaba de lo mas novedoso, ya que nunca había estado allí. Subía y bajaba de su entrenadora, correteando entre los troncos y piedras caídas. Bernard soltó otro bufido cuando pasó a su lado. Y casi al mismo tiempo Brian se paró y alzó el arma a un lado y al otro.

\- He oído algo. ¿Habéis oído algo?

\- ¿Ampy? - El pokémon de Maite, que estaba sobre un tronco en ese momento, se alzó de repente sobre su cola y olisqueó el aire mientras Brian movía nervioso su arma. De repente Ampy salió corriendo. Trepó ágilmente por el tronco de un árbol y desapareció de la vista.

\- ¡Ampy, Ampy!

\- ¡No chilles! - le amonestó Bernard.

La mujer corrió hasta el tronco por el que había desaparecido su pokémon y al enfocar la linterna hacia arriba vio varios pares de ojos que los observaban desde las ramas. El haz de luz de su linterna pareció activarlos.

De repente varias sombras aladas se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, desde todas partes. Maite gritó, y Brian chilló de dolor. Las linternas apenas iluminaron borrones oscuro con alas que arañaban y picoteaban. Ciro se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos mientras se arrodillaba. Tanteó una de sus poke ball en el cinto mientras decenas de graznidos y aleteos los rodeaban. Mas gritos y un disparo. Una rama lanzó un chasquido al romperse y cayó al suelo mientras los ecos del disparo se perdían rebotando entre los troncos.

Maite chilló llamando a su pokémon mientras Bernard sacaba a herdier de la poke ball. Eran murkrow, toda una bandada, que se les estaban echando encima.

Por un momento todo fueron graznidos y confusión revoloteando alrededor del grupo, hasta que una intensa luz dorada surgió con un gruñido salvaje e iluminó la escena. Una intensa luz dorada surgió de entre los árboles como una centella y se movió como un borrón, golpeando a los murkrow mas cercanos y lanzándolos lejos a su paso. El brillante pokémon dejó su recorrido zigzagueante impreso en las retinas de los humanos, que quedaron cegados momentáneamente. Entre herdier y Umbreon, terminaron de espantar a los murkrow.

Cuando Ciro pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, la bandada se alejaba hacia el interior del bosque, aún protestando por el ataque del pokémon. Umbreon, firme ante el, esperaba paciente mientras sus anillos iban apagándose suavemente. El combate nocturno siempre excitaba a Umbreon.

\- ¿Dónde esta Brian? - gruñó el comisario mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose los pantalones.

El agente del revólver había desaparecido. Entonces Ampy bajó de un tronco cercano y volvió a subir hasta el hombro de Maite. Llevaba un bounsweet en la boca a medio masticar y sonreía contento ante su presa.

\- Oh, Ampy, ¿dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba?

\- Guarda a tu maldito pokémon Maite. Estoy harto de este maldito bosque. ¡Brian! - gritó Bernard con voz potente - ¡Brian! - Las palabras se perdieron en la oscuridad sin obtener respuesta.

\- No os preocupéis, seguro que Brian esta bien. Habrá huido de la bandada de murkrow y se habrá extraviado.

Umbreon entonces movió las orejas y se tensó, estirando el cuerpo y agazapándose.

\- ¿Has oído algo chico?

\- Será Brian - respondió ansiosa Maite. Vamos a ver por allí - dijo empezando a correr.

\- Espera maldita sea. No te lances a lo loco tu también, o te pasará lo mismo que a Brian. Mi linterna esta rota. Esos malditos pokémon pájaro. ¿Ciro, su pokémon puede alumbrarnos el camino?

\- Por supuesto. Adelante…

Un horrible alarido cortó las palabras del entrenador. Había sonado cerca.

\- Brian - murmuró Maite sobrecogida.

\- Venga vamos - gruñó el inspector.

El grupo se lanzó a la carrera en pos de Umbreon, quien saltaba ágilmente sobre rocas y troncos caídos.

Jadeantes tras tres extenuantes minutos corriendo una carrera de obstáculos llegaron a un pequeño claro. Los árboles, viejos y nudosos, estaban plagados de musgo y corteza muerta. La oscuridad y el silencio no presagiaban nada bueno. En el centro se encontraba Brian. Convulsionándose violentamente sin control.

Maite chilló asustada mientras corría hacia él y el herdier del comisario gruñó enseñando los dientes. Ciro tuvo la intensa sensación de ser observado. Algo los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Esta aquí ¿verdad? - afirmó el comisario con tono lúgubre - Tengo los pelos de punta. Es como… si nos estuvieran…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Unos ojos enormes se materializaron en el borde del claro con una expresión burlona. Después apareció una lengua inmensa, mas parecida a una manta que se relamió sobre una boca invisible. Finalmente un pokémon morado surgió de entre las sombras, flotando sobre el suelo y con una expresión maliciosa en el rostro.

\- ¡Ahí estas cabrón! - aulló el comisario - ¡Adelante herdier! ataque Placaje.

El pokémon del inspector se lanzó en seguida hacia el pokémon que flotaba frente a ellos, pero lo atravesó limpiamente como si de una nube se tratara. El haunter rio divertido mientras el comisario gruñía.

\- Es un pokémon de tipo fantasma inspector, ¡los ataques de tipo normal no le afectan!

\- Maldita sea -gruñó el hombre. En ese caso, herdier usa el ataque Mordisco.

El pokémon del comisario aulló, preparado de nuevo para el ataque, pero en cuanto saltó hacia el haunter este se movió muy deprisa, mucho mas de lo que herdier esperaba, y le golpeó en el vientre en pleno salto. El pokémon del inspector cayó gimoteando al suelo y quedó allí tendido, aullando de dolor sin poder moverse.

\- Qué diablos ha sido eso - gritó el policía perplejo - Herdier, en pie vamos, ¡a por él!

Herdier no se movió.

\- Esta debilitado inspector. Devuélvalo a su poke ball.

El haunter había utilizado el ataque Golpe Bajo de manera bastante efectiva. Parecía tener experiencia en combate.

\- ¡Umbreon! - urgió Ciro - te toca.

Haunter volvió a relamerse mientras soltaba una risotada. Después sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a girar, tratando de dormir al pokémon de Ciro mediante el ataque Hipnosis, pero Umbreon sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente cerró los ojos. Ciro también desvió la mirada.

\- Umbreon ataque Finta - gritó Ciro mirando hacia los árboles.

Umbreon saltó de frente hacia haunter, para después girar a la izquierda, como si fuera a lanzarse contra él desde esa dirección. Pero el salto que realizó en el último momento fue deliberadamente mas corto y cayó a los pies del pokémon fantasma para golpearlo desde abajo mientras éste esperaba un ataque por arriba. Umbreon golpeó con el cuerpo al fantasma, que soltó un alarido de sorpresa y dolor. Su sonrisa se esfumó del rostro. Una luz púrpura y negra surgió del cuerpo de haunter, una aureola maligna. El ataque Rencor. Ciro sonrió.

\- Sin problema - le gritó al pokémon fantasma - Umbreon, adelante Pulso Umbrío. En respuesta, el pokémon de Ciro se agazapó, como si fuera a saltar de nuevo pero en vez de ello, una onda de energía oscura surgió de su cuerpo y salió disparada contra el pokémon fantasma, impactándolo de lleno. Haunter gritó de dolor mientras la onda lo atravesaba. Sus manos, que flotaban junto a él sin que ningún brazo las uniera a su cuerpo, comenzaron a girar sin control. Su cuerpo cayó hasta flotar junto al suelo, demasiado débil en apariencia como para levantarse mientras soltaba quejidos lastimeros.

Entonces Ciro cogió una poke ball vacía de su cinturón y la lanzó hacia el pokémon fantasma debilitado con la intención de capturarlo. Sin embargo en cuanto la poke ball tocó el cuerpo de huanter, hubo un breve destello blanco que la repelió. La poke ball salió disparada como un proyectil y se hizo pedazos contra un árbol. El estupor invadió a Ciro, que entrecerró los ojos.

\- Esto se acaba de complicar… - murmuró mirando de reojo al inspector - Umbreon ¿ves a alguien por aquí?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - gruñó Bernard - ¿No se ha capturado? ¿No esta lo suficientemente debilitado? ¡Lance otra poke ball!, yo no…

\- Sería inútil - le cortó Ciro - Este pokémon ya tiene entrenador.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el hombre sin entender.

\- Ese destello que acaba de ver. Se debe a que haunter ya tiene un entrenador. No se puede capturar con una poke ball porque ya está vinculado a una.

El comisario miró a su alrededor. En el claro no había nadie mas. Sus dos agentes, Ciro y su pokémon, haunter y él mismo. Ni un alma mas.

\- ¿Y dónde esta su entrenador?

\- Buena pregunta. Umbreon, ¿ves a alguien mas por aquí? ¿Puedes ver al entrenador de este haunter?

El pokémon negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillaban. Si el no podía ver a nadie, es que no había nadie mas en las cercanías.

\- Será posible - murmuró Ciro pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla ¿Este pokémon ha estado actuando por su cuenta? O ¿ha recibido órdenes de atacar a esas personas?

\- Mierda - murmuró el inspector al comprender que el caso se complicaba cada vez mas - Pero si es de un entrenador, ese pokémon nos podrá decir quién es ¿no? Debemos llevárnoslo a comisaría. En cualquier caso este pokémon es el causante de los ataques y no podemos dejarlo aquí es peligroso. Habrá que interrogarlo.

Bernard sacó unas esposas de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el haunter caído en el suelo.

\- No lo toque - le advirtió Ciro - Haunter es un pokémon de tipo veneno, además de fantasma. Lo mínimo que le puede ocurrir es que se le duerma el brazo entero. Además las esposas son inútiles, es un pokémon gaseoso. Incluso puede atravesar paredes.

Bernard se detuvo en seco, estupefacto. Miró al entrenador sorprendido y luego al pokémon, que seguía quejándose en voz baja. No sabía que hacer, y odiaba sentirse así. Nunca había visto un pokémon de aquella clase, así que estaba en las manos de aquel tipo, Ciro.

\- Maldita sea - gruñó con enfado - ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? ¿Ni siquiera puedo darle una patada a este cabrón? - murmuró desesperado.

\- Umbreon usa el ataque Mal de Ojo - gritó entonces Ciro.

Los anillos del pelaje de su pokémon brillaron intensamente por un instante y Bernard sintió cómo una energía invisible atravesaba el espacio hasta el pokémon fantasma.

\- Ya esta. Ahora haunter no podrá escapar. Esta atado a Umbreon. Pero debilitado no puede ir a ningún sitio. No podemos llevarlo en una poke ball que no sea la suya y no podemos arrastrarlo, así que tendremos que sanarlo, parcialmente.

\- ¿Pretendes curarlo de nuevo?

\- Tranquilo inspector. Esta atado a Umbreon. No puede escapar. Y Umbreon se encargará de que no vuelva a atacarnos. Entre herdier y él serán capaces de controlarlo - Añadió.

Ciro rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar un par de revivir. Entonces le dio uno a Bernard.

\- Déselo a su pokémon debilitado. Le permitirá volver a pelear.

\- Gracias - respondió el hombre quedamente.

Se acercó entonces hasta el haunter y le dio el objeto bajo la vigilante mirada de Umbreon. El revivir brilló levemente un segundo y después desapareció, fragmentándose en pequeñas esquirlas de luz que levitaron fugazmente hacia haunter hasta desaparecer.

\- Haun… haun…ter.

El fantasma se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Ciro y sonrió… maliciosamente.

\- Esta bien, Umbreon, nos lo llevamos con nosotros de vuelta al pueblo.

Haunter en cambio rio con fuerza y voló hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Umbreon aulló pero el fantasma lo ignoró.

Ciro se quedó allí de pie, atontado, viendo como el fantasma se escapaba sin comprender lo que ocurría. Reaccionó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Umbreon, síguelo rápido, que no escape!

Haunter huyó del claro sin dudarlo un instante, perseguido de cerca por umbreon.

El inspector Bernard corrió en seguida a comprobar como se encontraba su agente herido mientras Ciro maldecía sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Había cometido un grave error ¿Qué había pasado? El movimiento Mal de Ojo de Umbreon debería haber atado a Haunter. No lograba comprender la razón por la que no había funcionado. Estaba irritado y avergonzado. Había fallado.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!, vamos ayúdame Maite.

Bernard y Maite se esforzaban por sostener el peso muerto de Brian, que seguía inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado inspector? ¿Dónde esta ese pokémon?

\- Se ha largado Maite, olvídate de él. Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Brian. Maldita sea, como pesa. Ciro por favor, ayúdenos. Ciro. ¡Ciro!

Los gritos del inspector sacaron a Ciro de su estupor.

\- Espere Bernard, en eso si que puedo ayudar. Llame a una ambulancia. Que vaya al centro pokémon de inmediato.

\- ¿Al centro pokémon? Es mejor que vaya a la salida del pueblo y en cuanto lleguemos allí…

\- No se preocupe. Estaremos en el centro pokémon en un instante - dijo mientras tomaba una de las poke ball de su cinto. Alzó el brazo y un nuevo pokémon se materializó junto a ellos.

-¡Alakazam! - murmuró Maite asombrada - Tiene unos pokémon asombrosos señor Ciro.

\- Alakazam llévanos al centro pokémon de pueblo Tilo por favor.

El pokémon levitó hasta el grupo y alzó las cucharas de plata que llevaba en las manos.

\- Debemos sujetarnos a él - indicó Ciro posando la mano en el hombro del pokémon.

Maite en seguida sujetó el brazo amarillo del pokémon mientras sostenía a Brian con el otro.

\- Pero esto como…

Bernard no pudo terminar la frase. En cuanto tocó levemente la mano de tres dedos del pokémon de Ciro el grupo desapareció sin dejar rastro del claro y apareció de repente frente a la puerta del centro pokémon, materializándose con un fugaz brilló luminoso.

\- … funciona - dijo Bernard parpadeando - Vaya pero ¿cómo?

\- Zaaammm - Susurró el pokémon satisfecho.

\- Bien hecho alakazam. Gracias.

\- Bernard se recompuso rápido. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó el teléfono de emergencias mientras Maite y Ciro ayudaban a Brian a entrar.

Ciro, sentado junto al ventanal, observaba como el cielo iba clareando lentamente. El sueño comenzaba a reclamarle las horas que le había robado. Bernard se sentó a su lado con aire cansado y un vaso de café humante en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso señor Ciro? No ha dejado de leer ese cacharro en la última media hora. Ciro suspiró. Estaba claro que le debía una explicación.

\- Un prototipo de pokédex inspector.

-¿Esa es la famosa enciclopedia pokémon? Si parece un teléfono móvil.

\- Así es. Básicamente es un pequeño ordenador.

El inspector dio un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque? Su plan falló - La pregunta era directa, pero Ciro era consciente de su error garrafal. A pesar de ello, el tono del hombre era amable.

\- Cometí un error inspector - confesó Ciro compungido - Pensé que el movimiento de mi pokémon ataría al fantasma, pero esos movimientos no funcionan con pokémon de tipo fantasma.

\- Vaya así que hasta los entrenadores de categoría especial se equivocan - dijo el inspector con sorna mirándolo fijamente.

Ciro no trató de justificarse y aceptó la puya humildemente. Bernard, al ver que no decía nada, continuó.

\- En fin, yo solo… quería darle las gracias Ciro. Sin su pokémon; sin sus pokémon de hecho, la noche abría acabado bastante peor.

Extrañado ante el halago, alzó la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe inspector. Es mi trabajo.

\- Lo juzgué mal Ciro. Pensé que sería otro entrenador presuntuoso y arrogante.

Ciro no respondió. Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- En fin, me marcho. Tengo que organizar una batida por el bosque. Voy a llamar a algunos Ranger también. Debemos encontrar a ese pokémon. Nos vendría bien su ayuda Ciro.

\- Espere inspector. Umbreon debe estar a punto de llegar. El nos dirá dónde se ha escondido haunter. Buscar por ese bosque nos llevaría demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Su pokémon negro?

\- Así es.

\- Confía mucho en sus pokémon ¿verdad?

\- Con toda mi alma Bernard. Sobre todo en mi equipo pokémon. A ellos les confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo.

\- Curiosas criaturas, los pokémon - murmuró el inspector mientras le daba vueltas en las manos a su vaso - Lo cierto es que yo nunca les he prestado demasiada atención. Siempre me he puesto excusas, el trabajo, la familia. Todo lo he antepuesto a herdier, pero a pesar de ello nunca me ha fallado - Sacó su poke ball de su bolsillo y la sostuvo frente a sí, dándole vueltas - ¿Sabe? De pequeño quería ser el mejor entrenador pokémon del mundo, como todos los niños me imagino, pero después entré en la academia de policía y me olvidé de mi sueño. Este pokémon me lo regaló mi hijo cuando me ascendieron a inspector, hace ya doce años, y… tiene razón. Siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado. No se por qué le estoy contando todo esto la verdad. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie.

Bernard continuó mirando el vaso pensativo al tiempo que le daba vueltas.

\- A mi los pokémon nunca me han fallado - respondió Ciro simplemente - algo que no puedo decir de las personas. Los vínculos que se forman entre humanos y pokémon son únicos y muy poderosos. Siempre he creído que humanos y pokémon estamos hechos los unos para los otros.

Bernard asintió pensativo y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de café. Fuera las últimas estrellas comenzaban a apagarse y el cielo adquiría un tono rosado en la lejanía.

La puerta deslizante del centro pokémon se abrió veinte minutos después y un gruñido familiar saludó Ciro. Umbreon se acercó hasta su entrenador y le lamió la mano apoyada sobre la silla.

\- ¡Hola chico! Bienvenido ¿Lo tienes?

El pokémon asintió satisfecho mientras buscaba las caricias de Ciro, restregando su cabeza contra la pierna de su entrenador. Bernard hablaba en ese momento con dos agentes de la policía regional y con la líder de los pokémon ranger, una joven de pelo largo y violeta vestida con pantalón corto y chaqueta de color rojo.

\- Inspector, lo tenemos - dijo agachándose junto a su pokémon y acariciándolo en el cuello y la cabeza.

\- Te has ganado un descanso campeón - le susurró entonces - pero necesito que nos lleves hasta el lugar en el que se ha escondido ese haunter.

Umbreon asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida mientras Ciro se ponía su chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla. Le hizo señas a Bernard, quien asintió sin dejar de hablar, y se dirigió a la salida. El inspector también salió instantes después mientras hablaba por teléfono con la comisaría. Detrás de él salió la Ranger.

\- ¿Tu eres Ciro? - preguntó esta última a bocajarro.

\- Así es.

\- Y eres entrenador ¿eh? Ya veo - dijo con suspicacia.

\- ¡Pidgooot! - Un pokémon volador graznó desde el tejado del centro pokémon, sin apartar la mirada de Ciro y su pokémon.

Esta vez Umbreon enfiló la calle que llevaba al centro del pueblo, una calle adoquinada y bien cuidada, con bancos de piedra a ambos lados a intervalos equidistantes, generalmente a la sombra de grandes árboles que suponía un alivio en los días calurosos, pero aquel no iba a ser uno de esos días. Densas nubes estaban comenzando a formarse sobre el pueblo, confiriéndole al cielo un aspecto triste. La calle era lo suficientemente ancha como para que vehículos y pokémon pudieran transitar sin estorbar a los peatones, pero en aquella mañana cenicienta, estaban vacías y el aspecto era triste y desolador. Iba a ser un día oscuro en Pueblo Tilo.

Se formó un pequeño comité tras Umbreon. Además de su entrenador y el inspector Bernard, un grupo de cuatro agentes acompañaba esta vez a su superior, con armas y pokémon, preparados para cualquier problema que encontraran y también iba con el grupo Violeta. Además sobrevolándolos a todos, gorjeaba su pokémon, un pidgeotto. El grupo cruzó la plaza del pueblo, dejando a un lado comercios que abrían sus puertas y el olor de té y café de las cafeterías y enfiló una cuesta sombría con árboles de hoja caduca, ahora desnudos, que ascendía por la ladera del monte hasta llegar a la verja de una gran mansión recostada entre los pinares. Una gran puerta doble de hierro forjado separaba el pavimento adoquinado del pueblo de una pequeña senda de asfalto en el interior, que conducía a la puerta principal. Umbreon se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a bordear la verja hacia el oeste.

Ciro notó como el inspector se tensaba al llegar frente a la puerta y contenía el aliento mientras sus hombres murmuraban en tono bajo. No llegó a captar ninguna palabra. Violeta sin embargo, más que amilanarse, silbó entusiasmada. Como si aquello comenzara a ponerse interesante. Anduvieron pegados a la verja un par de minutos. La casa en sí era magnífica. Paredes blancas, balcones dorados y acabados azules, tejas incluidas. Ventanas dobles y arcos ojivales. Era la casa mas grande del pueblo sin lugar a dudas ¿Sería de algún famoso? Desde luego pertenecía a alguien con recursos. Eso explicaría el motivo de que Bernard se sintiera incómodo. Ciro se dio cuenta de que involucrar a una persona así de importante en un caso como aquel… no sería plato de gusto para Bernard. De repente Umbreon saltó hacia el tronco de un árbol torcido. Trepó por una de las ramas que sobrevolaban el terreno de la propiedad con agilidad y cayó al otro lado de la valla sin emitir ningún ruido. Rebuscó entre la hierba con el hocico mientras el grupo se aproximaba.

\- ¡Ciro llame a su pokémon! Ha entrado en una propiedad privada.

\- Eso parece inspector. No se preocupe, saldrá igual que ha entrado.

Dicho y hecho. Umbreon tomó una poke ball del suelo con la boca y se aupó contra la vaya con las patas traseras para darle el objeto a su entrenador. Ciro tomó la poke ball de su boca y la estudió. Era una poke ball del modelo Ultra ball, amarilla y negra, un modelo de poke ball de buena calidad, que no vendían en Pueblo Tilo, y estaba bastante sucia, como si llevara a la intemperie varios días. En su interior descansaba un haunter que parecía agotado.

\- Esto es una ultra ball inspector, la poke ball habitual de los entrenadores pokémon. No la venden en pueblo Tilo ¿Quién vive aquí? - preguntó Ciro.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los agentes de policía.

\- Vaya vaya - respondió Violeta jovial - Aquí vive, ni mas ni menos, que el mismísimo señor Stendhal, el rey de pueblo Tilo - respondió con particular sarcasmo en la palabra rey. El inspector continuó en silencio mientras los agentes cuchicheaban entre sí.

\- Deberíamos ver si su majestad esta en palacio- continuó Violeta con su tono ácido y burlón.

\- Antes de eso - empezó por fin el inspector - ¿estamos seguros de que ese haunter es nuestro pokémon?

\- ¡Por favor inspector! - protestó Violeta - no vaya a rajarse ahora.

El rechoncho hombre de la gabardina se volvió furioso hacia la Ranger.

\- Escucha jovencita. ¡No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo!

\- Eso lo podemos comprobar rápidamente inspector.

Ciro sacó a haunter de la poke ball y el agotado fantasma flotó ante el grupo, confuso.

\- ¡Es él! - afirmó Maite sin reservas - ¡Maldito seas!

\- Haunteeeer - gruñó el pokémon.

Ciro volvió a guardar a haunter en su poke ball antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas. El fantasma también los había reconocido.

Bernard la miró con el rostro contraído, pero no dijo nada. Inspiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que se le venía encima.

\- Esta bien. Tenemos pruebas más que suficientes como para interrogar al señor Stendhal - les dijo a sus hombres.

Ciro le tendió la ultra ball al inspector quien se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Umbreon, que para ese momento había vuelto a saltar la valla, gruñó cansado.

\- Tu también quieres volver a la poke ball ¿verdad?

\- Te has portado muy bien - le dijo en voz baja - Muy bien campeón. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Dicho lo cual Ciro devolvió a Umbreon a su poke ball. Y el grupo se encaminó a la entrada.

El inspector se colocó la gabardina, y se aclaró la garganta antes de llamar al timbre de la mansión. Violeta soltó una risilla apagada al verlo, pero Bernard ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Parecía darle vueltas y mas vueltas a lo que iba a decir a continuación. Nadie contestó al telefonillo, pero al cabo de un par de minutos apareció un mayordomo de ropa almidonada y aire de suficiencia.

\- Buenos días caballeros ¿que desean?

\- Soy el inspector Bernard; policía regional de Trínide y vengo a ver al señor Stendhal - dijo el inspector al tiempo que le mostraba su placa - Me acompañan la ranger Violeta, del cuerpo Ranger de Trínide y el entrenador especial Ciro de la Federación Internacional Pokémon, que se encuentra con nosotros en virtud de asesor - Todo esto lo dijo con una seguridad y confianza que no aparentaba unos minutos antes. Incluso Violeta se quedó mudamente impresionada. Sin embargo el mayordomo no lo pareció en absoluto.

\- El señor Stendhal no puede atenderlos en este momento. Si me permite la sugerencia, llamen mas tarde para concertar…

\- Lo siento. No estaba expresando el deseo de ver al señor Stendhal. Lo que quiero decir es que vaya inmediatamente a despertarlo, porque el señor Stendhal esta implicado en un caso de homicidio múltiple, y tiene dos opciones. Hablar conmigo aquí y ahora, o hablar conmigo en comisaría en diez minutos y esposado - dijo mientras se abría paso y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

El mayordomo bufó y murmuró algo al cuello de su blanca camisa pero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa con grandes zancadas.

\- Vaya vaya con Bernard. Sí que tiene carácter.

\- Te he oído Violeta - dijo desde la distancia.

Hicieron pasar al grupo hasta un salón decorado en madera de olivo y roble. Una gran mesa de comedor con sillas tapizadas en rojo y tres grandes sofás colocados frente a una chimenea de piedra totalmente limpia. La sala en sí misma era lo suficientemente grande como para celebrar una pequeña fiesta. Al menos el cuerpo de policía de Pueblo Tilo habría entrado en ella al completo, y cómodamente por añadidura. Pero tenía ese aire de vacía soledad que tienen las habitaciones en las que no vive nadie. Faltaba ese… olor a vida cotidiana que impregna los muebles y las paredes habitualmente. No tenía alma, como si fuera la habitación de un anuncio de muebles. Aún así, Ciro no dejó de admirar las alfombras que cubrían el suelo de parqué, su trama y sus vivos colores.

El señor Stendhal aun tardó quince minutos más en reunirse con ellos, en bata y zapatillas, medio despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos. Tras él venía el mayordomo que les había dado paso a la finca. Recto y atento como el fiel escudero de un caballero.

\- Inspector Bernard - el nombre, en boca del magnate, sonó como el gruñido amenazador de un pokémon dragón - Espero que tenga una buena razón para venir a mi casa tan temprano blandiendo semejantes amenazas sin sentido. Precisamente el sábado que viene ceno con el alcalde.

\- Señor Stendhal, lamento importunarle tan temprano. Esta noche se ha cometido un triple homicidio en el camping Semilla de Bulbasaur, a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

\- Ese lamentable incidente no me atañe en nada inspector. Espero que no este tratando de insinuar que tengo algo que ver con ello.

\- Dígame señor Stendhal, ¿reconoce esta poke ball?

El inspector sacó de su bolsillo la sucia ultra ball y se la tendió despacio, pero el señor Stendhal no se molestó en tocarla. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, la miró, suspicaz.

\- Es una ultra ball inspector. Yo tengo varias claro. Es una poke ball algo cara. No asequible para todos los bolsillos. Pero si fuera mía no estaría así de sucia.

\- Esta poke ball contiene un haunter señor Stendhal. ¿Posee usted algún pokémon de este tipo?

\- Puede ser. Tengo muchos pokémon, y pokémon muy raros que no se encuentran en esta isla mas que en mi propiedad.

\- La hemos encontrado en su jardín.

\- No es de extrañar que haya encontrado una poke ball vieja tirada en mi jardín ¿Sabe cuantas hectáreas tiene mi jardín? Puede que mi hijo estuviera jugando con uno de mis pokémon y se lo olvidara.

\- Los pokémon no son juguetes que puedan olvidarse - farfulló Violeta intentando controlarse - Son seres vivos.

\- Los pokémon de esta propiedad son míos y pertenecen a mi familia. Están para servirnos.

La ranger apretó con fuerza los dientes, su rostro se puso del color de la baya tamate y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Ciro le dio un pisotón con lo que la mirada furibunda de la Ranger se volvió contra el entrenador.

\- Estábamos persiguiendo a este haunter, como sospechoso del triple homicidio ha venido a refugiarse a su mansión. A esta poke ball, que estaba tirada en su jardín concretamente.

\- Alguien la habrá dejado ahí.

\- Eso es… rebuscado… señor Stendhal - respondió el inspector.

\- Antes de seguir señor Stendhal - interrumpió Ciro - debería saber que podemos preguntarle a haunter quién es su entrenador. Ni siquiera hace falta preguntarle. Si este pokémon es suyo, lo reconocerá sin tapujos.

\- En esta casa solo hay un haunter y es propiedad de mi hijo. Un valioso regalo que le hice hace un mes por su decimotercer cumpleaños. Sebastián por favor, traiga a mi hijo, que a estas horas debería estar desayunando. Aclaremos este asunto de una vez.

\- Enseguida señor.

El hombre salió presto a cumplir las instrucciones y todos esperaron en silencio.

El mayordomo apareció al cabo de unos minutos con un mozalbete de pelo rubio pajizo, pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto unas rodillas con cicatrices, calcetines altos y zapatos. Una pequeña camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul marino. Sus labios seguían manchados de chocolate, a pesar de los esfuerzos del mayordomo por limpiarlos.

\- ¿Has llamado padre? - preguntó el niño en tono obediente.

\- Hijo. ¿Dónde esta el pokémon que te regalé por tu cumpleaños?

\- ¿El pokémon morado? Lo tiré.

Siguió un silencio perplejo del padre.

\- ¿Cómo que lo tiraste?

\- Si padre. No me hacía caso. Así que hice como tú siempre dices: _darles su merecido a los que desobedecen_ \- recitó el niño con una entonación mas grave.

\- Pero hijo, ese pokémon me costó muy caro - casi gritó haciendo visibles esfuerzos por controlarse delante de los agentes - ¡Era un pokémon entrenado para combatir!

El niño se encogió de hombros.

\- No me hacía caso, así que lo lancé por la ventana - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡No debes tirar los regalos hijo!

\- ¡Oiga! Los pokémon no son cosas. No los trate como tal.

-Violeta por favor...

\- Jovencita no me diga como debo educar a mi hijo.

\- Ranger para ti amigo.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

El grito del inspector Bernard calló a todos los presentes. El señor Stendhal, que no debía de estar acostumbrado a que le mandaran callar cerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en meras rendijas, frunció el ceño y su rostro adquirió una mueca muy rara, con los mofletes hinchados como globos de helio. Uno de sus párpados comenzó a temblar de ira.

\- Señor Stendhal. Nos va a acompañar a comisaría. Es el responsable civil de este haunter que ha cometido tres homicidios y un intento de homicidio. Así pues queda detenido. Tiene derecho a ser representado por un abogado…

Ciro se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, apartado del grupo de criados que se habían reunido para ver como detenían al señor Stendhal. Su mujer lloraba mientras el hombre era conducido hasta el exterior donde esperaba un vehículo policial. Una suave brisa había comenzado a soplar y mecía las copas de los árboles al tiempo que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Su estado de ánimo era del mismo color que las nubes que prometían lluvia. Otro pokémon víctima de un entrenador irresponsable. Tres personas muertas antes de cumplir la treintena. Las vidas de sus familias destrozadas. Todo por el capricho de un crío y la terquedad e ignorancia de un padre. Había días en los que su trabajo le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y ese era uno de ellos. Además el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura. Al final no había dormido apenas y estaba deseando llegar al centro pokémon para acostarse de nuevo. Escuchó pasos en el camino de grava del jardín que se aproximaban a él. El inspector Bernard se sentó junto a él y suspiró.

\- Ya hemos acabado aquí. Caso cerrado.

\- Así es comisario. Le felicito.

\- Han muerto tres personas inocentes. No hay nada que celebrar.

Ciro suspiró. Estaba de acuerdo. Su trabajo no dejaba lugar para muchas alegrías. Así que asintió sin más.

\- Lo que no entiendo es el motivo que tenía ese pokémon para atacar a esos campistas. Usted que es entrenador quizás pueda iluminarme al respecto.

\- Tenía hambre inspector. Simplemente eso. Haunter estuvo un mes encerrado en su poke ball, sin comer, sin salir. Los pokémon fantasmas también necesitan alimentarse, a base de comida pokémon o alimentarse del espíritu vital de los seres vivos. Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más salió de su poke ball para alimentarse.

\- ¿Y por qué no atacó a nadie de la mansión? Aquí había personas y pokémon disponibles.

\- Bueno, solo puedo hacer suposiciones al respecto inspector, pero probablemente porque en el bosque había mas pokémon salvajes, mas presas. Y también porque… en la mansión vivía su entrenador. Aún no he conocido un caso en el que un pokémon ataque a su entrenador. Los vínculos que unen a los pokémon y sus entrenadores son muy poderosos. Y siguen siendo un misterio en gran parte.

\- Pero atacar a personas…

\- Los pokémon pueden ser peligrosos inspector, muy peligrosos. Pero también pueden ser nuestros mejores amigos. Son unas criaturas muy especiales.

Ciro suspiró y elevó la mirada al cielo.

\- Tengo que preparar un informe sobre lo que ha ocurrido aquí inspector, y necesitaría una copia del suyo para adjuntarlo si es tan amable. Yo le enviaré una copia del mío para que pueda entregársela a sus superiores.

\- Por supuesto - murmuró pensativo Bernard - Otro asunto, ¿qué debo hacer con haunter? No tengo ni idea de lo que se hace con los pokémon que cometen crímenes.

\- Debe guardarlo en el ordenador del centro pokémon, porque asumo que no tendrán un ordenador pokémon en la comisaría, dado que nunca han tenido la necesidad.

strucciones. Asumo que en Pueblo Tilo no est En una caja especial asociada a la Federación internacional, mediante un código secreto de acceso que le habrán enviado a su dirección de correo electrónico oficial. Probablemente, lo tenga ya en su buzón de entrada junto con las instrucciones. La Federación se hará cargo de haunter y usted habrá cumplido con su deber.

A los ojos del inspector, el entrenador parecía cansado. Pero no físicamente, lo que era entendible, sino hastiado. Hablaba con desgana; igual que su predecesor antes de jubilarse, un hombre que había visto demasiadas cosas. Pero aquel entrenador era demasiado joven para estar así de hastiado ¿verdad?

\- Vaya pedazo de cretino - interrumpió Violeta satisfecha caminando hacia ellos - Buen trabajo inspector. Pensé que se rajaría por ser un ricachón mimado pero se ha portado usted magníficamente - Dicho lo cual le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le hizo gruñir ante las confianzas que se estaba cogiendo la Ranger. Entonces se giró hacia el entrenador y miró a Ciro muy seria.

\- ¿Fue tu pokémon el que encontró a haunter?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Me lo enseñarías?

Ciro dejó salir a Umbreon sin más palabras. La Ranger estaba mostrando la típica superioridad con la que muchos Ranger trataban a los entrenadores, pero a Ciro no le apetecía discutir. Sabía que no trataría mal a Umbreon. El pokémon pestañeó rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos mientras se tumbaba, soñoliento. Ahora que el Sol comenzaba a brillar cada vez con mas fuerza. Pero pronto se espabiló cuando la Ranger se inclinó sobre él.

\- Umbreon ¿seguiste a ese haunter, desde el bosque hasta la mansión? ¿Ere ese haunter el que atacó a los campistas?

El pokémon asintió.

\- Entonces no hay mas que hablar, haunter es culpable, aunque me duela admitirlo.

\- ¿No te fiabas de nosotros Violeta?

\- Diré mejor que confío más en este umbreon. Los pokémon no mienten inspector - Después le rascó entre las orejas, pero sin tocar el anillo de su frente, justo como a él le gustaba. Umbreon ronroneó de placer y se dejó hacer con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Este umbreon esta muy bien entrenado Ciro. Se nota que vuestro vínculo es fuerte. Os une una gran amistad. Empezó siendo un eevee me imagino.

\- Si - sonrió Ciro al recordar viejos tiempos - Los dos hemos pasado por mucho.

\- Sigue así. Y juntos conseguiréis mucho más. Pareces un buen tipo Ciro. Las personas que tratan a sus pokémon como amigos suelen ser de fiar - Sonrió. Y la sonrisa sincera y abierta de Violeta le encendió el ánimo y le hizo sonreír por fin.

\- Esta chica… - murmuró el inspector mientras la joven se alejaba en dirección al pueblo.

-Es la típica Ranger inspector. Los pokémon por encima de todo - todavía sonreía.

Al llegar al centro pokémon, el agente Sandro, vestido de paisano, le estaba esperando, rodeado por un par de compañeros y dos jovencitas que debían ser hermanas pequeñas.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estás señor entrenador especial! He venido a defender el honor de Pueblo Tilo, y por eso ¡te reto a un combate pokémon!

\- Como te dije. Nunca rehúyo un combate. Pero he de preguntarte ¿Estás seguro de ello? ¿Tienes el nivel necesario?

\- ¡Tengo medallas de gimnasio si te refieres a eso! Preocúpate por la paliza que vas a recibir

El grupo se movió a la parte trasera del centro pokémon, en la que habían construido un pequeño campo para combates pokémon.

Ciro, cansado, se colocó en uno de los extremos, deseando terminar con aquello rápidamente. Sandro, animado por sus compañeros, se colocó en el otro.

\- Vamos, saca a tu pokémon negro. Vas a ver que en Pueblo Tilo sabemos defendernos.

\- ¿Quieres luchar contra Umbreon? Me parece bien. ¡Adelante compañero! Te necesito una vez más - Gritó Ciro estirando el brazo. La poke ball se abrió por la mitad y un rayo de luz roja zigzagueó hasta el suelo donde se materializó en forma de Umbreon, que lanzó un gruñido desafiante.

Sandro sonrió complacido al tiempo que sacaba a su propio pokémon.

\- ¡Vamos Mach! A por él.

Frente a Umbreon se materializó un machop, bien musculoso. Que enseguida comenzó a presumir de sus músculos, sonriendo con confianza.

\- ¡Ya eres mío señor entrenador especial! Mach ataca: ¡Tajo Cruzado!

\- Umbreon: Rayo Confuso.

El machop de Sandro se lanzó al ataque recorriendo el campo a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar junto a Umbreon, una onda de energía impactó contra él. El gris pokémon de Sandro se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino y abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber que hacer. Se miró una mano. Se miró la otra y luego miró a su entrenador.

\- Mach ¡ataca! A por Umbreon. ¡Esta frente a ti!

El machop lo miraba y parpadeaba confuso. Parecía no entender nada. Y de repente empezó a flotar. Los centros de poder del pokémon de Ciro, sus anillos, emitían un ligero resplandor. Y el propio Umbreon había cerrado los ojos, concentrado. Un aura de energía cubría su cuerpo, sobre todo su cabeza.

\- ¿Que… que es eso? - gritó Sandro sin comprender lo que ocurría - ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi pokémon?

\- Es el ataque Psíquico - explicó Ciro - Ahora Umbreon controla a tu machop.

\- ¡Mach, mach! Lucha contra él. No te dejes manipular.

El machop, que se había alzado hasta los dos metros de altura, fue lanzado de repente contra su entrenador, como si hubiera recibido el impacto de una bola de demolición invisible. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo y rodó hasta quedar tendido a los pies de Sandro entre una nube de polvo. Después Umbreon abrió los ojos y gruñó satisfecho.

\- Tu pokémon no puede continuar. ¿Tienes algún otro?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me las vas a pagar - gritó Sandro con la voz quebrada. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cunado vio a su mejor pokémon en el suelo. Afortunadamente aún contaba con dos pokémon más.

Wingull adelante.

Un pokémon volador salió al campo, gorjeando contento.

\- Umbreon ataca: Pulso Umbrío.

El pokémon de Ciro hizo salir una onda de energía de su cuerpo que impactó de lleno en el blanco pokémon de Sandro. La fuerza demoledora del ataque hizo que le pokémon cayera desmadejado a los pies de su entrenador. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de atacar. No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Ciro apartó la mirada. Era evidente que los pokémon de Sandro no estaban entrenados apenas. Entendía algunos conceptos, como la ventaja de tipos, pero el nivel de sus pokémon era muy bajo. Derrotarlo no le aportaría nada. No estaba a la altura.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó Sandro cada vez mas enfadado - Ahora verás. Metapod, cuento contigo.

Un pokémon verde, o mas bien el capullo de un pokémon bicho apareció frente a Ciro y Umbreon. El pokémon siniestro se preparó, flexionando las rodillas, pero Ciro lo detuvo.

\- ¡Basta Umbreon! Ya es suficiente - Umbreon se giró y miró a Ciro mientras este volvía a guardarlo en su poke ball.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Acaba el combate! - grito Sandro con los puños apretados

\- Sandro no merece la pena - respondió Ciro con tono tranquilo - tus pokémon no están a la altura.

\- No menosprecies a los pokémon que tienen el valor de plantar cara. Son pokémon valientes.

\- Sandro escúchame por favor. No quiero dañar a tus pokémon.

\- ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡El honor de Pueblo Tilo esta en mis manos! Acaba el combate.

\- El pabellón de Pueblo Tilo ha quedado muy alto. Sandro. Ya es suficiente.

\- ¡No te burles de mi!

\- No lo hago. Te has enfrentado a mí sabiendo que no estabas a la altura. Hace falta valor para ello. Lo reconozco y lo respeto. Pero no fuerces a tus pokémon. Les harás daño si los llevas mas allá de sus posibilidades. Eso no esta bien y no es digno de un entrenador. Hagamos una cosa. Debes de tener unas dos medallas ¿cierto?

\- Tres - gruñó desafiante.

\- Esta bien. Tres. Umbreon en cambio ha sido campeón de la Liga pokémon de Kanto. La diferencia de niveles es demasiado alta, pero reconozco que tienes madera de entrenador. No vamos a terminar este combate. Lo vamos a posponer. Te invito a que logres inscribirte en algún campeonato nacional, no importa la región. Para ello necesitas conseguir ocho medallas. Consíguelas. Cuando las tengas ven a desafiarme. Y entonces terminaremos este combate. Umbreon y yo te estaremos esperando.

Sandro lo miró desde su lado del campo. Seguía apretando las manos con fuerza. Sentía mucha rabia, porque sabía que el entrenador tenía razón. Había escuchado en la comisaría que aquel Ciro había cometido un error en Bosque Espeso aquella noche, y eso le hizo pensar que tendría alguna posibilidad contra él. Se había equivocado. Sus pokémon eran tremendamente fuertes. Pero en vez de humillarlo en un combate pokémon, le había dado una salida honorable al lío en el que su arrogancia lo había metido. Al final el inspector iba a tener razón al decir que aquel tipo, Ciro, era un buen tipo.

\- ¿Qué me dices? - le preguntó Ciro tendiéndole la mano abierta.

\- Esta bien. Acepto tu desafío. Lograré ocho medallas y te demostraré que en Pueblo Tilo si que hay entrenadores fuertes - dijo golpeando su palma con su puño. De pronto sintió un vértigo en el estómago. Una sensación que llevaba años sin sentir, que no sentía desde la primera vez que ganó un combate pokémon. Debía ponerse en camino de nuevo y volver a viajar. Entrenar, para cumplir su sueño. Se sentía… emocionado. Ciro asintió satisfecho.

**Notas del autor:**

Si has llegado hasta aquí. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero que hayas disfrutado. Me encantaría recibir un review constructivo.

1 Los centros pokémon funcionan las veinticuatro horas del día. Razón por la que además la mayoría de ellos ofrecen habitaciones donde pasar la noche a entrenadores pokémon registrados en la Federación de Entrenadores.

2 Los pokémon entienden el lenguaje humano sin embargo la mayoría de ellos se expresan con un pequeño repertorio de sonidos que varían en cada especie de pokémon. De hecho los nombres que los humanos han dado a las diferentes especies de pokémon suelen estar relacionados con la palabra o palabras que éstos suelen reproducir para expresarse.

Esto no es impedimento para que los pokémon puedan entenderse entre ellos perfectamente, aunque cada uno parezca hablar en "su idioma".

3 Los Pokémon Ranger conforman una organización independiente de la Federación Pokémon. Sus objetivos son el cuidado y preservación de la naturaleza y de los pokémon.


End file.
